deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Man vs. Genji
Shadowman VS Genji.png Shadow Man vs. Genji is an upcoming What-If? Death Battle. It features Shadow Man from Capcom's Mega Man franchise and Genji from Blizzard's Overwatch franchise. Which robotic ninja is the deadliest? Shadow Man Genji 'Description' Ninjas? Awesome. Robots? Awesome. Shuriken? Awesome. These two robot ninjas are skilled in the art of assassination, but only one is getting turned to scrap metal today. Which ninja will prove the deadliest? 'Interlude' Wiz: Shuriken. These deadly throwing weapons were created in 17th century Japan. Boomstick: You're not a ninja if you don't have a few of these up your sleeves... or, uh, in your knuckles? Wiz: Today's combatants wield these throwing stars with machine-like precision. Boomstick: That's because they are machines! At least partially. We're talking Shadow Man, Doctor Wily Number 024. Wiz: And Genji, the cyborg Overwatch operative. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! 'Shadow Man' (Music: https://youtu.be/Sw4LacGJQmQ) 'Background' Wiz: Over twenty thousand years ago, a line of robots called the Kuiper Droids served an evil alien supercomputer called Ra Moon. Boomstick: Has there been a single alien supercomputer that wasn't evil? Wiz: Ra Moon and his forces were at war with another group of alien robots called the Star Marshals. In the end, only Ra Moon and a single Kuiper Droid survived, only spared by the betrayal of a Star Marshal named Trio. Wiz: Countless years later, that Kuiper Droid was discovered on Earth, and after some serious remodeling he was reborn as the Robot Master Shadow Man. Boomstick: Hold on a sec, the ninja guy who hangs out with frog robots in a sewer filled with red gunk? Do you have the right backstory? Wiz: Mega Man lore is... weird. Ever since his remodeling, Shadow Man has served Doctor Wily as one of his most loyal robots. Boomstick: Like any ninja worth his salt, Shadow Man follows a strict code of honor, which probably explains why he's never betrayed the good Doctor. Wiz: As one of the earlier Robot Masters, Shadow Man has way more experience than the likes of Search Man or Sheep Man. Boomstick: Ah, Sheep Man. Either you hate him, or that's it, end of story. Wiz: He's fought Mega Man on several occasions, dealt with large groups of other Robot Masters, squared off against the Yellow Devil with some help from Mega Man, and in the Archie Comics crossover between the Mega Man and Sonic series he fought against the pink ninja chameleon Espio. Boomstick: So we have an ancient ninja robot from outer space fighting a pink ninja chameleon? Drugs, man. Not even once. 'Armor and Weaponry' Wiz: Unlike Mega Man, who is made of ceratanium, Shadow Man is composed of an unknown metal of alien origin. Boomstick: Whatever this metal is, it's tough as fuck, able to resist the explosion of a Crash Bomber. Wiz: Crash Bombers are capable of blowing up metal walls with ease, so this is no minor feat. Boomstick: Aside from being made of a super-tough metal, Shadow Man has a load of ninja weaponry, including a rarely seen katana, a kunai, caltrops, and smoke bombs. But none are as famous as his Shadow Blades. Wiz: These shuriken are coated in a liquid of alien origin known to derange the functions of machines. Shadow Man can summon countless numbers of these shuriken to assault his foes. One strange aspect of Shadow Man is that he seems to be more like Mega Man than some other Robot Masters, sharing some abilities with the Blue Bomber. These include the classic slide attack and even Mega's arm cannon. When he uses this against a weakened Mega Man in Super Adventure Rockman, one shot is enough to kill the poor robot. Boomstick: Shadow Man can even change the size of his blades, though only slightly. When Mega Man uses the Shadow Blades, they can boomerang, but strangely it doesn't seem to work that way for Shadow Man. Hey, how do shuriken even boomerang in the first place? 'Magic' Wiz: Well, considering Shadow Man is a master of Ninjitsu magic, it could perhaps be some sort of spell. Boomstick: Wait, so this isn't just an ancient ninja robot from outer space, it's a magical ancient ninja robot from outer space? The fuck? Wiz: With his magic, Shadow Man goes from dangerous to deadly. He can teleport through shadows, replace his body with a log to avoid damage, and even duplicate himself. Boomstick: Though he can make up to four of these duplicates, all of them are pretty flimsy, only being able to take one hit before dissipating into dust. Wiz: Shadow Man can even summon robots to assist him using this magic, including a giant frog robot that he can ride. This frog robot appears to be a modified Croaker enemy. Boomstick: It can attack people with it's extendable tongue in the most deadly makeout session ever, and even has a built in flamethrower! That's hot. Wiz: Additionally, the frog robot can spit out smaller robots called Kerones. These enemies are... weak, to say the least. Boomstick: It doesn't even have arms! How does it attack people?! Wiz: With great effort. 'Feats' Wiz: Speaking of missing body parts, one time Shadow Man cleanly cut off both of Crash Man's... drill hand thingies with one Shadow Blade. Boomstick: And in this situation, he wasn't just fighting Crash Man... he was fighting 8 other Robot Masters, Mega Man, and Rush all at once! Wiz: While ultimately forced to flee, this proves Shadow Man is no pushover. In this fight alone he dodges shots from Mega Man and Air Man at the same time, knocks Cut Man's Rolling Cutters out of the air with his shuriken, overpowers Guts Man, and catches a Rolling Cutter and a Metal Blade out of the air at the same time. Boomstick: Strength feats and speed feats in the same fight? It's a dream come true! Wiz: In Super Adventure Rockman, just one of Shadow Man's Shadow Blades was strong enough to put Quick Man out of commission. Boomstick: And in his Mega Man 3 boss fight, Shadow Man can leap roughly four times his own height into the air. 'Weaknesses' Boomstick: Every Robot Master is weak to another Robot Master's weapon. For Shadow Man, it's the... Top Spin. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's like, the shittiest weapon in the game! What gives, this guy is so cool? Wiz: Well, everyone has their flaws. In other games, Shadow Man also shows weakness to the Gemini Laser, the Centaur Arrow, and the Quick Boomerang. But no weapon compares to his greatest weakness of all: his brashness. Boomstick: Yup, whenever this guy fights he just runs in flinging shurikens everywhere. Which has lead to his defeat on numerous occasions. Rest assured though, Shadow Man is a badass, without a shadow of a doubt. Genji Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles